


Reassurance

by oriolegirl



Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 17 People.

  
I watch Josh as he goes to tell Toby we're going to work on the White House Correspondents' speech. Josh looks good in a suit. But he's hot in jeans. I've had trouble keeping my hands to myself all day. We were almost late this morning because I couldn't.

Donna walks by and Josh takes off after her. It's killing him that she hasn't said anything about the flowers. Josh can't remember when he has a meeting and he tends to forget birthdays, but he remembers the really important things. He can tell you what day he walked into his office and found Donna answering his phone and what day she came back after her brief return to Dr. Freeride. He can tell you what day the two of us met and what day, years later, we became lovers. Underneath that egocentric exterior, Josh is a real romantic.

Gathering up copies of the speech, I head out of my office to find him. The sooner we get started on this, the sooner we can go home. I find him in Donna's office. He's holding on to the cubicle crossbar, showing off the length of that wonderful body of his. I stand behind him, drinking in the sight and remembering how glorious he looks naked, stretched across our bed. Needing to touch him, I wrap my arms around his waist and press my face against his neck, breathing in his scent.

Josh lowers his arms and places them over mine. He turns his head slightly and our cheeks brush. Sounding both chiding and concerned, he says my name. We rarely do things like this at work and he knows that I usually don’t indulge myself unless I need reassurance. It seems like I've needed a lot of that lately.

Not wanting to talk about what's bothering me, I hug him. "I know. We need to 'bring the funny' to this thing."

He doesn’t say anything. He just lifts one of my hands and presses a kiss into my palm. I close my eyes so he can't see how much such a simple gesture touches me. Josh is such a romantic.

We break apart. Josh goes to round up Ed and Larry - and Donna. I find myself descending to the depths of the West Wing to find Ainsley. Why am I doing this? I like Ainsley, but she can be incredibly irritating. We inevitably start to argue within five minutes of being in each other’s company. But she provides a good distraction. And I need a distraction right now.

* * *

Wondering what’s taking Donna and Josh so long to find that old speech, I excuse myself from the Roosevelt Room. I finally find them and I stop just outside Josh’s office. Sitting on the floor amidst a pile of binders and looking earnestly at Donna, Josh is adorable. When he looks at you like that, it's impossible to deny him anything. Taking in the scene, I want to shout, "Keep your hands off him, you hussy. He's mine!"

I can't believe I just thought that. What is wrong with me? I have no reason to be jealous of Donna. Josh thinks of her as a sister. Donna knows that Josh and I are together and she's ok with that. In fact, she once told us that we were a cute couple. It's got to be that thing with my father. Ever since I found out that he's been having an affair for 28 years, my mind has been messed up.

I back away from the office. I don't want Josh to see what is probably a panicked look on my face. I need to go back to the Roosevelt Room and argue some more with Ainsley. That's what I need. I can't believe she’s against the ERA.

* * *

It's almost 1am and we’re finally done with the speech. Josh follows me back to my office. I start putting files in my bag, even though I know I won't work on any of them tonight. I just don't want to look at Josh. I think he senses there's something wrong and I'm not sure I want to talk about it.

"Sam? Is something bothering you?" He sounds concerned and I make the mistake of looking up. He looks worried and all I want to do is erase that look from his face.

"I'm fine."

"Sam." He doesn't believe me. I don't know why I even tried to lie. He knows me too well.

"It's nothing, Josh. I'm just being stupid."

"About what?"

"I just --" I can't look him in the face while I say this. "I was just feeling jealous of Donna."

"Sam, you know there's no reason for you to be jealous."

"I know," I practically shout. Taking a deep breath, I repeat in a quieter voice, "I know. I just --" I shake my head, not knowing what else to say.

He opens his arms. "Come here."

I slide my arms around his waist and rest my cheek on his shoulder. Josh slides one arm around my waist. With his other hand, he strokes my hair, soothing me like a child.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"It's ok. It's just that thing with your father, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

We stand quietly like that for a little while longer. Then Josh pulls back. Looking me in the eye, he says, "I love you, Sam."

I smile a little. God, this man is wonderful. "I love you, too, Josh."

He kisses me briefly, then grins. "Let’s go home, Sam, so I can give you some proper reassurance."

As we gather up our bags and jackets and head towards the parking lot, I know that I'm going to be ok. As long as Josh is in my life, everything will be ok.


End file.
